


Chill

by charmed_seconds



Series: Blissful Harmony [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't like the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

Harry peered from the corner of his eye when he saw Hermione shiver once again, her arms wrapped around her body in a futile attempt to keep herself warm. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was wearing a heavy brown coat with a white knitted cap and scarf. Her hands were bound in white mittens and she also had a pair of fuzzy white earmuffs on as well. She shivered once again. Sighing, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. She instantly curled into him, basking in his warmth.

                “Better?” he whispered.

                The brunette nodded feverishly and peered up, “Thanks. I’ve always hated the cold.”

                Smirking, Harry leaned down and pecked the red-tinted nose, “I can tell Rudolph.”

                Hermione frowned before sticking out her tongue, “Meanie.”

                Harry chuckled and pecked Hermione’s nose once again, “Love you.”

                “Love you too…my personal heater.”

                “Just keep the cold feet off of my legs at night.”

                Hermione giggled, “I’ll try dear.”


End file.
